huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden Immunity Idol
The Hidden Immunity Idol (also known as the "Hidden Idol" or simply as "the idol") is a pocket-sized talisman, and is widely believed to be the most groundbreaking twist ever to be created on Survivor. Its purpose is to, one way or another, prevent the user from being voted out in a Tribal Council vote. The idol has influenced many of the contestants' strategies, whether they use the object, or defuse its powers. Overview Its purpose was to give its owner Individual Immunity without the winning of an individual Immunity Challenge. But in following seasons, it was reformatted to negate votes that the holder would receive at Tribal Council. Despite its potential to protect its owner in the game, it may only be used once, after which the idol will either be re-hidden or discarded. With this, owners should be careful about divulging information about possessing one and/or when to use it as a player can still be eliminated with the idol in their possession, thus going home bringing their idol with them. Another limitation is that the idol is only valid until a given deadline (usually the Final Five). A player may hold more than one idol if available. The Hidden Immunity was first introduced during Survivor: Philippines, with the rules and uses evolving throughout the rest of the seasons it has been used. Clues To find Hidden Immunity Idols more easily, clues are provided to castaways. Several clues either are progressive (meaning the first clue will not be as helpful as the next ones because it will only lead to another clue, but the succeeding clues would lead the looker closer the actual place of the idol), or still lead to the same hiding place, albeit restructured for added confusion. Rules Hidden Immunity Idols are considered "personal items," and thus cannot be stolen from its owner, as stated in the Survivor Rulebook. If the owner hides his or her idol for safekeeping and someone else finds it, whoever finds the already-found idol may not take it. If all countable votes are negated by idols, a vote restart would happen (see tiebreaker for details). Idols can only be played at the initial vote, not at any revotes. History Trivia *Domenic was the first person to use a Hidden Immunity Idol on Day 5 of Survivor: Philippines. *Ashleigh was the first person to use a Hidden Immunity Idol incorrectly during Survivor: The Australian Outback. **Winston and Cara hold the record for the most number of times an idol has been used but did not remove the majority votes, with 2 each. *''Survivor: Philippines'' and Survivor: The Australian Outback hold the record for the most Hidden Immunity Idol plays, with seven. **Bianca currently holds the record for the most idol plays throughout the course of one season, being three idol plays during Survivor: Caramoan. ***She also holds the record for the most amount of idols played during the course of her entire career, with five. *Domenic, Dion and Bianca all hold the record for the earliest play of a Hidden Immunity Idol, being on Day 5. *Jack, Ellody, Xavier and Jose all hold the record for the latest play of a Hidden Immunity Idol, being on Day 37. **Jose is the only one of these castaways to not remove exactly two votes. In his case, the idol removed no votes. *Dion, Winston and Julia hold the record for the most number of votes negated by an idol, with seven. *Dion holds the record for the most times being the victim on an idol play, during three separate seasons. *Koror, Ulong, Mecherchar, Kuneho, Lopevi, Chikara and Rawson are the only tribes to have idols hidden at their camps but never be found. **Survivor: Palau was the first season in which the idol was in play, but none of them were used. *Takali, Asaga and Levu are currently the only tribes whose idols have been found but not played because the holder was voted out prior. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Gameplay